Prince MingMing
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Siapa sih Prince Ming-Ming itu? Kok Wolfram membelanya sekali? Selingkuhannya kah? Tapi...kenapa aku harus peduli? Yuuri's PoV.


**Kyou Kara Maou by Tomo Takabayashi & Temari Matsumoto.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers  
**

**Canon,Sho-ai,Yuuram**

* * *

**Ini fic pertama sy di fandom KKM. Fic request-an D-Chan, kakakku tersayang yang penggila berat KKM #PLAK**

**Tapi sy harap semuanya bisa menikmati yang satu ini juga.**

**So, PLEASE ENJOY, guys!**

* * *

**PRINCE MING-MING**

**XXX**

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Silaunya mentari pagi yang menembus jendela kamar membuatku menyipitkan mata sejenak. Setelah itu aku segera bangkit duduk sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih sedikit pening.

Kulemparkan pandangan ke samping kanan, tempat biasa dimana tunanganku tergeletak. Tunangan? Yah, setidaknya itu yang terus-terusan didengungkan oleh pemuda blonde berwajah cantik itu. Wolfram von Bielefeld. Tapi ternyata dia tak ada.

Kali ini aku melemparkan pandangan ke seantero ruangan dan terkejut saat mendapati Wolfram yang sudah berpakaian rapi tengah sibuk melipat pakaian lalu menumpuknya dimeja bersama pakaiannya yang lain.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Wolfram?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

'Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu?' pikirku. Tak biasanya Wolfram bangun sepagi ini. Beres-beres, pula.

"Aku mau pindah kamar. Gunter sudah menyediakan kamar baru untukku," jawab Wolfram yang kini menatap tumpukan bajunya dengan puas.

"Ha? Pindah?" pekikku dengan nada tak percaya. Wolfram melirik.

"Iya. Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa ternganga.

'Ha? HAAAAAAAAAA! Wolfram akan pindah? Yes! Yes! YES! Akhirnya nggak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu tidurkuuuuuuu!' sorakku dalam hati.

Aku memang keberatan dengan keberadaan Wolfram yang selalu tidur di kamarku. Pertama, pemuda itu selalu saja mengaku-aku sebagai tunanganku. _Please_, deh! Kami kan sesama cowok! Yah…walaupun di Shin Makoku itu sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh, tapi aku yakin seratus persen bahwa aku itu NORMAL.

Kedua, pemuda cantik itu sangat lasak saat tidur. Setiap malam tendangan kakinya, igauannya, tonjokan tangannya yang tak bisa diam sungguh membuatku susah memejamkan mata. Dan kalau Wolfram tak ada di kamar ini lagi, otomatis kehidupan malamku dalam mimpi akan menjadi AMAT SANGAT TENANG.

"Oo…begitu? Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pindah?" tanyaku. Jujur ini sedikit mengherankan. Aku sering memintanya pindah, tapi dia tak pernah menggubris. Sekarang, dia memutuskannya sendiri dengan tampang setenang itu? Hm…aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin privasi. Aku yakin kalau kau juga menginginkan itu," jawabnya santai. Hei! Dia bahkan bersikap seolah ini tidak penting. Eh? Memangnya siapa yang berpikir ini penting? Argh! Aku ini kenapa?

"Ya, sudah! Siap-siap sana! Aku mau mencari seseorang yang bisa membantuku membawa barang-barangku dulu," ujar Wolfram sambil melenggang pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkanku sendirian.

**XXX**

Saat masuk ke ruang makan, kulihat semua orang telah lengkap menduduki kursinya masing-masing kecuali…Wolfram. Dimana dia? Ah, masa bodohlah! Memangnya apa urusanku? Mungkin dia sibuk dengan kamar barunya.

Baru saja aku hendak melangkah masuk, Wolfram sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Hei! Kenapa baru datang?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Cih! Padahal tadinya kan aku tak mau peduli.

"Kau juga baru datang. Aku tak memprotesmu!" balas Wolfram sambil beranjak masuk ke ruang makan. Berjalan meninggalkanku dengan cueknya. Hei! Dia ini kenapa, sih?

"Wolfram, jaga sikapmu terhadap Yang Mulia," ujar Gunter saat Wolfram mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut emas itu hanya ber-itch pelan. Oke, aku tak tahu ada apa ini. Yang jelas aku…SENANG! Hore!

Mungkin saja Wolfram bosan padaku dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dengan kemauannya sendiri. Ya, ya, ya! Kuharap sih begitu. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana sulitnya aku menyingkirkannya selama ini?

"Kau dari mana Wolfram?" entah kenapa euforia dalam kepalaku langsung terinterupsi oleh pertanyaan Gwendal. Aneh, memang. Aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Kini aku melemparkan tatapan ke Wolfram yang tampak menikmati roti _gethuk_-nya(?).

"Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan…"

"Siapa?" eh? Kenapa semua orang menatapku? Tunggu! Bukan aku kan yang barusan bilang 'siapa'? Bukan aku, kaaaaaan?

Wolfram hanya menatapku lama dengan wajah angkuhnya yang datar.

"Prince Ming-Ming," jawabnya singkat sambil memasukkan kembali potongan roti ke mulutnya yang mungil.

"Siapa itu? Pangeran dari mana dia? Tibet?" tanyaku lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Tumben sekali kau peduli!" Wolfram tampak tak suka. Hei! Dia ini apa-apaan? Jangan-jangan…Prince Ming-Ming itu pacar barunya!

Orang yang lain kelihatannya tak ingin mencampuri pembicaraan kami. Jadi aku lanjutkan saja.

"Memangnya aku nggak boleh bertanya?" balasku. "Maksudku…bagaimana kalau Prince Ming-Ming itu penyusup?"

BRAK!

"WOLFRAM!" seru Gunter pada akhirnya. "Jaga sikapmu!"

"K-a-u! Berani-beraninya mengatakan bahwa Prince ming-Ming itu penyusup? Dasar Otak Udang!" aku hanya melongo saat Wolfram berjalan cepat meninggalkan kami dengan bahu naik turun karena marah.

"Dia kenapa, sih?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal juga. Dasar aneh! Kalau begini…sudah pasti kalau Prince Ming-Ming atau siapalah itu adalah pacar barunya, kan? Eh, tapi sekali lagi…apa peduliku? Syukurlah kalau itu benar. Berbahagialah sana dengan kekasih barumu, Wolfram!

Eh, kekasih baru? Apa itu artinya aku mengakui bahwa diriku ini…kekasih lamanya?

Argh! Kenapa aku jadi penasaran?

"Prince Ming-Ming itu memangnya siapa sih? Apa ada dari kalian semua yang mengenalnya?" tanyaku sambil menatap Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, dan Annisina. Empat orang yang tersisa. Dan keempatnya menggeleng. Hm…baiklah…lakukan saja semua hal sesukamu, Wolf!

**XXX**

Aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi sedikitpun pada _pitcher_ yang tengah bersiap melempar bola. Mataku hanya akan bolak-balik melirik bangku penonton yang biasa ditempati oleh pemuda bermata zamrud tunanganku itu. Ya, biasanya dia ada disana. Melihatku melatih para _mazoku _untuk bermain _baseball_ di lapangan yang dibuatkan Conrad. Apalagi ini latih tanding!

Tapi hari ini dia malah tak ada. Kemana dia?

Tsk. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir saat mengingat pertengkaran kami tadi pagi mengenai seseorang, sesuatu, atau…apalah itu, yang bernama Prince Ming-Ming. Sebenarnya siapa sih dia? Kenapa dia bisa merubah Wolfram sedrastis itu?

Maksudku…Wolfram yang biasa, walaupun sinis, dia tak pernah bersikap acuh dan selalu peduli padaku. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia mencintaiku, kan? Lalu…dia minta pindah kamar dengan santainya. Padahal sebelumnya dia sendiri yang seenaknya tidur di kamarku dan sulit untuk diusir.

Terus…dia mengabaikanku! Dia mengabaikanku dan lebih membela si Ming-Ming itu! Sekarang…dia tak melihatku bertanding.

Cih! Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal saat mengingatnya. Eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku harus kesal? Seharusnya kan aku senang. Tapi…

"Awas Yang Mulia!" aku menoleh keasal suara dan…

BUAGH!

Bola _baseball_ menghantam wajahku telak. Tepat dihidungku. Kupegangi hidungku yang terasa sakit sambil mengaduh pelan. Di Shin Makoku kan memang tak ada helm pengaman! Sial! Sial!

"Duuuh…"

"Anda tak apa-apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Conrad dengan wajah khawatir. Aku mengernyit sedikit saat perih menginjak-injak hidungku, namun aku menggeleng.

"Panggil aku Yuuri, Conrad," lirihku ditengah rintihan tertahan.

"Baiklah. Ah, hidungmu berdarah! Harus diobati," seru Conrad.

Eh? Berdarah? Kuseka hidungku dan…benar saja!

"Anda tak apa-apa, Yang Mulia? Ah, maafkan saya! Saya memukulnya terlalu keras!" ujar Dorcas sambil membungkuk-bungkuk kepadaku. Prajurit lainnya ikut mengelilingku dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa aku baik-baik saja?

Ha~h…harusnya orang yang paling pantas bertanya seperti itu kan 'dia'! Apa sih yang 'dia' lakukan?

Aku melirik tempat duduk ekslusif milik Wolfram dengan penuh dendam. Dan…hei! Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Yuuri, kita obati dulu lukamu," suara Conrad membuyarkan semua pikiranku.

"E-e, i-iya!" jawabku terbata. Conrad tersenyum lembut seperti biasa lalu berkata,

"Kau memang bermain di lapangan ini, tapi pikiranmu…sibuk membuntuti Wolfram, kan?"

Dan sungguh aku tak mengerti kenapa aku harus _blushing_ saat mendengarnya.

**XXX**

Kubalikkan badanku ke kanan. Kemudian kumiringkan ke kiri. Kucoba untuk tengkurap memeluk bantal dan…ARRGH! Aku tak bisa tidur!

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dan menoleh ke samping kananku. Tempat dimana aku biasa menemukan Wolfram dimalam hari. Namun kini tempat itu kosong. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi ikut merasa kosong. Disini. Dihatiku.

Ha~h…apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Aku kan harusnya senang karena pengganggu tidurku setiap malam sudah pergi, tapi…kenapa saat dia tak ada aku malah makin sulit memejamkan mata? Dan aku harusnya senang karena akhirnya Wolfram menemukan orang lain yang lebih bisa mengerti dirinya, kurasa. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Prince Ming-Ming itu?

Tapi…kenapa saat dia kembali cuek padaku ketika makan malam tadi membuatku sakit hati? Kesal sekali rasanya. Aku, tunangannya ini, terluka, lho! Memangnya dia tak lihat hidungku diplester? Tapi menanyakan kenapa pun dia tidak! Tunangan macam apa itu?

Hoe? Sejak kapan aku menganggap kami bertunangan?

Aku memiringkan badan ke kanan dan mengelus kain sprei yang kini rapi karena tak ditiduri siapapun. Harusnya disini ada Wolfram…

Aih, kurasa aku sudah sinting. Aku…kehilangan. Kuambil bantal yang biasa digunakan oleh Wolfram. Kupeluk dan kusesap aroma rambut keemasan yang masih tersisa disana. Ah…ini baru sehari dan aku…merindukannya.

Apa itu artinya aku…mencintainya?

Ah~ tentu saja Shibuya Yuuri si Otak Udang! Seharian ini kau memikirkannya terus, kau cemburu pada si 'Pangeran Tibet Whatever' itu, dan sekarang kau berharap bisa memeluk tubuhnya di sampingmu. Kau memang bodoh! Masa baru sadar sekarang?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirihku.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku, keluar kamar, dan…berjalan menuju kamar Wolfram. Aku akan bilang padanya sekarang juga kalau aku mencintainya. Akan kuminta dia meninggalkan siapapun itu yang sedang dekat dengannya. Dan kalau perlu aku akan menyeretnya kembali ke kamarku.

Kususuri lorong yang sepi. Kamarku dan Wolfram…sejauh ini? Cih! Kenapa dia memilih kamar yang begitu jauh? Jangan-jangan…supaya bisa bertemu diam-diam dengan Prince Ming-Ming?

Hm…seluruh penghuni istana ini tak ada satupun yang mengenal Prince Ming-Ming. Bagaimana bisa? Atau…Wolfram janjian dengannya di luar istana?

ARGH! Kenapa begini? Apa sebegitu mudahnya Wolfram pindah kelain hati?

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar em…tunanganku yang…er…sangat cantik itu. Tiba-tiba keraguan melandaku. Oow! Apa iya aku harus mengetuk pintu ini dan memohon pada orang yang ada dibaliknya untuk kembali ke kamarku sama-sama? Dan…ah! Malu sekali jika aku harus mengakui perasaanku padanya sekarang juga. Tapi…

Kalau tak sekarang kapan lagi? Bisa-bisa aku tak bisa tidur sampai pagi kalau dia tak ada di sampingku.

Baiklah, semangat, Yuuri!

Baru saja aku mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk daun pintu…

"Akh, Ming-Ming~~ geli~~"

CTIK!

Kepalaku langsung terasa seperti dialiri listrik. I-itu…suara Wolfram. Dia mendesah? Dan…siapa yang tadi dia sebut? Ming-Ming? Oh, Tuhan~~ duniaku runtuh seketika.

Ternyata benar! Wolfram selingkuh!

PLAK!

Yuuri! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Pikiran kotor seperti itu sama sekali tak pantas untuk seorang Maou! Tapi…

Akhirnya daripada penasaran, aku makin merapatkan telingaku.

"Akh, ja-jangan gigit disitu, nanti bertan- akh! Ming-Ming~~ kau itu nakal sekali~~"

GLEKH!

Kali ini aku mendengar suara manja Wolfram yang…aku sendiri belum pernah mendengarnya? Dan dia bilang apa tadi? Gigit? Simpang tiga tersemat didahiku. Tak salah lagi! Wolfram pasti selingkuh!

"Aaah, Ya Tuhan~~ geli…Kau menggelitikku di tiga tempat sekaligus! _Bad boys_…"

GYAAA! Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sanaaaa?

"Oh, kau membuatku benar-benar basah…Ja-jangan jilat bagian itu, aduh!"

Oke! Cukup! Akan kuhentikan ini semua! Kekesalanku sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kemarahanku sudah mencapai titik maksimum. Dan itu semua…membuatku sukses membuka pintu kamar Wolfram dengan gaya angin tsunami.

BRAK!

Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah…Wolfram yang tengah tidur terlentang di atas kasurnya yang berantakan, bahu putihnya yang mulus terekspos lantaran pita gaunnya yang longgar, dan paha sempurnanya terlihat akibat gaun yang tersingkap.

Baru saja aku mau berubah menjadi Maou untuk menghukum siapapun itu yang sudah membuat Wolfram ada dalam posisi seperti itu selain aku(?). Tapi…

Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh?

Mana pasangannya? Mana Prince Ming-Mingnya? Kok yang ada di atas tubuh Wolfram saat ini malah…seekor singa kepala tiga bersayap? Wolfram dan satu kepala singa itu menoleh ke arahku, sementara dua kepala yang lain masih sibuk menjilat dan menggelitiki Wolfram.

"Yu-Yuuri!" Wolfram tersentak kaget. Dia langsung duduk dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Sementara makhluk yang tadi ada di -err- atasnya turun dari ranjang dan meringkuk dengan santainya di kaki Wolfram. Ketiga kepala itu menguap bersamaan dan tak lama kemudian mendengkur.

"Ja-jadi…Prince Ming-Ming itu…dia?" tanyaku sambil ternganga. Pemuda berambut emas itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan menatapku sambil cemberut. Dan baru kusadari kalau dia sangat manis saat bersikap seperti itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa, bodoh?"

"A-aku pikir kau…selingkuh…," gumamku dengan perasaan yang…amat sangat lega.

"Ha?" aku mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Wolfram menatapku dengan pandangan yang sedikit banyak berarti 'Serius?'. Dan wajah kami berdua memerah saat mata kami bersirobok.

Aih, ternyata aku salah paham. Malu sekali. Mana sudah masuk kamarnya dengan gaya heboh, pula! Dan…dan sekarang jadi ketahuan deh kalau aku cemburu!

Hei! Tapi semua ini ada bagusnya juga. Aku jadi menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Wolfram, kan? Kuhampiri Wolfram yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Kulangkahi Prince Ming-Ming yang kelihatannya benar-benar mengantuk. Ha~h, dasar! Bisa-bisanya mereka tidur dengan santai setelah membuat salah sangka orang!

"Maafkan aku Wolfram, aku sudah curiga padamu seharian ini," aku menghenyakkan pantat di ranjangnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Cu-curiga kenapa?" tanyanya. Namun dia tak berani mengangkat wajah dan melihatku langsung.

"Habis…kau bersikap aneh, sih! Kau kelihatan senang waktu kita pisah kamar dan kau…lebih membela Prince Ming-Ming daripada aku," aku merasakan semburat merah muncul diwajahku, namun kubiarkan saja.

"Lho? Bukannya selama ini kau yang menyuruhku pindah? Aku hanya mengikuti keinginanmu, kok! Gunter memang sengaja membuatkan kamar baru untukku setelah kuminta, makanya letaknya agak jauh di belakang karena kamar ini baru jadi, lho!" jelas Wolfram dengan wajah yang…kyaa! Super duper imut.

"Aku merasa kalau sikapku yang ribut dan temperamental sangat mengganggumu, Yuuri. Makanya aku…mencoba belajar bersikap biasa."

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal. Memang aku kan yang terus-terusan mengusirnya?

"Lalu makhluk ini?" tanyaku sambil menyenggol sayap makhluk di kakiku ini dengan ibu jari kaki.

"Itu cerberus. Singa berkepala tiga yang juga jadi makhluk legenda seperti naga. Aku menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu di belakang. Dia terluka disini," ujar Wolfram sambil mengangkat sayap kanan makhluk itu untuk memperlihatkan bebatan luka disana. Aih~~ ternyata tunanganku ini baik sekali…

"Kenapa tak cerita?"

"Yah…soalnya istana bakalan heboh kalau melihat makhluk ini. Aku berniat membebaskannya setelah dia sembuh. Hidupnya kan di alam bebas. Makanya aku…," Wolfram mendongak kaget saat aku merangkulnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku. Wajah kami memerah bersamaan.

Ah, aku tak peduli. Dia ini tunanganku. Kenapa aku harus malu?

"Yu-Yuuri?"

"Lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir. Jangan merahasiakan apapun padaku apalagi tentang orang lain atau aku…," aku menghentikan perkataanku sejenak. Mata hijau Wolfram bergerak-gerak gelisah saat menungguku melengkapi ucapanku. "Atau aku akan sangat cemburu."

Akh! Aku mengatakannya! Aku bilang cemburu! Ya, Tuhan…

Kurasa aku tak sanggup menghadapi keimutan Wolfram, makanya aku memilih untuk mengalihkan wajah.

"Yuuri, lihat aku!" jemari Wolfram yang lentik membingkai daguku. Memaksaku menoleh kearahnya. "Kau serius?"

"Te-tentu saja aku serius! Aku…aku mencintaimu, Wolfram!" merah merambati wajah kami berdua. Tapi…aku tak akan menghindar lagi. Aku mencintainya. Ya, sangat mencintainya. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi.

Bibir mungil Wolfram membuka. Kutangkap wajahnya dan kulekatkan bibirku di bibir miliknya. Dia tak menolak. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan kami terjatuh di atas ranjang Wolfram yang empuk.

Saat ciuman kami lepas, Wolfram berada di atasku dan kami hanya saling bertatapan lama sebelum akhirnya…

"Apa ini…sakit?" tanya Wolfram sambil menyentuh plester dihidungku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tak lebih sakit daripada tak melihatmu datang untuk mendukungku bertanding."

"Kenapa lama sekali kau menyadarinya, Bodoh!" maki Wolfram. Aku menyingkirkan poninya hanya untuk menikmati keseluruhan wajahnya yang manis.

"Maaf, ya! Tapi…maukah kau kembali ke kamarku saja?" tanyaku.

"Ha? Aku bahkan belum sempat tidur di kamar ini!" Wolfram membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Aku bertumpu pada siku dan membelai rambutnya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu…malam ini kita tidur disini saja," Wolfram membulatkan matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. "Hei, aku sudah menyatakan cinta. Dan kau malah memalingkan wajah."

Kusentuh pipinya hanya untuk membuatnya mengarah padaku. "Katakan kau mencintaiku, Wolf!"

Lagi-lagi merah mendominasi wajahnya. Wajah kami kurasa.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Yuuri," ujarnya malu. Aneh, padahal selama ini dia kan sering mengutarakannya padaku. Oke, aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi semesum ini *soalnya authornya mesum, sih!*, tapi aku hanya ingin mencicipi bibir manis itu lagi dan lagi.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Wolfram dan kami pun kembali terlarut dalam ciuman yang panjang sampai…

BRUGH!

Prince Ming-Ming menghalauku hingga aku jatuh terduduk dari ranjang.

"Duuh…," ujarku sambil memegang pantatku yang sakit.

"Haha. Sepertinya Ming-Ming cemburu, Yuuri. Dia tak akan mengizinkanmu tidur di kamarku. Hihihi!" Wolfram terkikik geli.

"Hei, bukannya menolongku!" protesku. Lalu aku beralih pada cerberus yang salah satu kepalanya mulai menjilati pipi Wolfram. "Hei! Tak sopan! Merebut tunangan Maou di depan matanya sendiri!"

Aku melangkah menuju Wolfram dan 'kekasih barunya' kembali hanya untuk…bergabung mengelus Prince Ming-Ming si cerberus. Dia tak marah dan malah ikut menjilati wajahku.

Dan kami bertiga pun menghabiskan malam ini dengan penuh tawa.

**THE END**

* * *

**Ming2 itu nama kucing saya,lho!#nggak ada yg nanya**


End file.
